


Is It Too Late To Pick Truth?

by onya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Sleepovers, Training Camp, Truth or Dare
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25786840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onya/pseuds/onya
Summary: В последний день летнего тренировочного лагеря Карасуно решили сыграть в старую добрую "Правда или Действие", но всё идёт немного не по плану.Прим. автора:Повествование от лица ТсуккиОсновной шип - крцк, остальные фоновые
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 35





	Is It Too Late To Pick Truth?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is It Too Late To Pick Truth?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322767) by [scifigeek14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigeek14/pseuds/scifigeek14). 



В последнюю ночь тренировочного лагеря Тренер Укай дал команде разрешение не спать хоть до рассвета и "немного повеселиться в лагере напоследок", пока это не доставляет проблем ему, другим взрослым и не мешает отдыхать остальным школам, или он вышвырнет их из клуба без возможности вернуться обратно. 

Но истощённая группа подростков, добившаяся неплохих результатов в своих личных успехах, в компании с оставшимся с дневного барбекю, мясом, решила, как можно догадаться, провести время так, чтобы запомнить лагерь надолго. Именно таким образом Тсукишима Кей осознал, что был втянут в сомнительную игру против своей воли.

Правила были установлены второгодками(если точнее, одной конкретной парочкой), и, без особого желания одобрены третьегодками с остальными(но очень тепло приняты Хинатой, который был просто в восторге от того, что ему разрешили играть со старшими). "Не менять свой выбор и не увиливать от действий, — сказал Танака, — или придётся выполнять наказание". Наказанием был убийственный забег вверх по злосчастному(после стольких-то проигрышей) холму и обратно. Тсукишима напомнил, что это противоречит правилам Тренера, следовательно их могут запросто выгнать, но из всех людей его вежливо оборвали именно Дайчи- и Суга-сан("Только если тебя поймают", — сказал с ухмылкой Суга, заставив Ямагучи содрогнуться).

— Хината, правда или действие? — спросил Сугавара комок гиперактивной энергии, который буквально вибрировал от предвкушения на своём месте.

— Правда! — Тсукишима снисходительно фыркнул в ответ, конечно же Хината не знал, что если ты хочешь выглядеть круто и избежать вскрытия своих секретов(есть как минимум две важные для него самого, Кея, тайны), то всегда должен принимать вызов.

— Хмм... — промычал Суга, постукивая пальцем по подбородку, будто ещё не определился с вопросом, что было абсолютно напускным, Кей уверен. — Кто из команды тебе нравится больше всего?

— Ха-а? — Шоё наклонил голову к плечу, и Тсукишима еле сдержал смех. Хината, который нравился всем, который, казалось, любил абсолютно всех, который сумел подружиться с самыми нелюдимыми и замкнутыми игроками из Датеко и Некомы, вынужден выбрать из огромного множества только одного. — Хмм, ну что ж, мне очень нравятся Нишиноя-семпай и Танака-семпай потому что они забавные и постоянно присматривают за мной, но это относится и к остальным, ну, кроме Тсукишимы, — рассуждал Хината. Кея это не задело, поэтому он даже не перебивал, — Но я всё же выберу Кагеяму.

— Меня? — пробормотал он, заметно краснея.

— Ага! Ты постоянно соревнуешься со мной и любишь волейбол настолько же сильно, насколько я его люблю, и твои подачи заставляют меня просто "Своош!" и "Бхаа!". И, скорее всего, я не был бы так хорош без тебя.

Чёрт, Тсукишима сам чуть не покраснел вместе с Кагеямой от невинной и открытой искренности в глазах и голосе Шоё. Кагеяма краснел всё больше и даже ударил Хинату по руке, обзывая того, но он выглядел очень довольным. Кей уверен, это был план вице-капитана с самого начала. Отношения странного дуэта, казалось, на пути к восстановлению. И, может быть, небольшая трещина только сделает их дружбу сильнее. Это напомнило ему о том, как Тадаши вбил ему пару правильных мыслей в голову несколько дней назад.

— Отлично, Суга, теперь твоя очередь, — заявил Дайчи, единственный, кто может осмелиться бросить вызов Коуши.

— Почему это моя? — спросил он капитана.

— Потому что ты набросился на наших первогодок только для того, чтобы посмотреть на то, как они краснеют.

— Я этого не делал, спрашивай.

— Правда или действие?

— Действие, — похоже Суга действительно понимал правила или у него было что-то, что он пытался скрыть. Кей не был уверен в том, что может прятать Сугавара, он всегда выглядит открыто по отношению к окружающим, но думая об этом теперь, Тсукишима понял, что не знает о нём почти ничего вне волейбола.

— Ты позволишь мне выбрать диалог с твоего телефона и пафосно его зачитать.

— Параметры?

— Один из последних шести, не буду упоминать о контексте и именах, пока они не появятся в самих сообщениях.

— Ладно, — Коуши разблокировал телефон и передал его капитану. Дайчи прокрутил список диалогов немного вниз. Когда его глаза заинтересованно загорелись, Суга моргнул, пытаясь вспомнить, что конкретно могло привлечь его внимание.

— Кхм! — Савамура драматично прокашлялся. — "Дорогой Бодрячок-кун, это Ойкава, всеми любимый капитан Сейджо. От одного сеттера к другому, как ты справляешься с огромной дерзвольностью Тобио-чана? С любовью от самого превосходного сеттера". И четыре сердечка в конце.

— Великий Король писал тебе?! — почти взвизгнул Ноя, используя прозвище, придуманное Хинатой.

— Он что, написал тебе только чтобы поиздеваться над Кагеямой? — спросил Асахи, хмурясь.

— Дерзовольность? Это вообще слово? — озадаченно вклинился Ямагучи.

— Конкретно об этом я забыл, — промямлил Коуши.

— Суга отвечает: "Не считай, что каждый не может найти общий язык с Кагеямой. Такие комплексы есть только у тебя. Что не так с этим прозвищем, у меня нет имени? Меня зовут Сугавара. И вообще, кто тебе дал мой номер?"

— Нужно было просто заблокировать его с самого начала, — буркнул Танака.

— Я подумал, что иметь контакт с капитаном Сейджо будет полезно, так... на всякий случай, — начал защищаться Суга.

— Если я могу продолжить, это ещё не всё, — перебил Дайчи. — "Суга-чан! Ты делаешь мне больно! Я прилагаю кучу усилий, чтобы получить твой номер, даю тебе возможность греться в лучах моей невообразимой личности, исключительного опыта, за который, на секундочку, многие убили бы, а тебе даже не нравится моё уникальное прозвище, которое я придумал специально для тебя?" Три эмоджи и пять сердец. Затем Суга пишет: "Я не один из твоих фан-девочек, Ойкава-сан". И ответ: "Мальчики очень даже приветствуются, Суга-чан". Подмигивание, подмигивание, три сердца и опять подмигивание. 

— Немыслимо, — пробормотал Тсукишима.

— Он... флиртовал с тобой? — сконфуженно спросил Эношита.

— Ойкава-сан флиртует со всеми вокруг... ну, кроме меня. Он так дразнит конкурентов на соревнованиях и заводит свою фанбазу, — медленно объяснил Кагеяма ровным тоном. Все молча перевели взгляд на него. — Иваизуми-сан сказал мне это.

Повисла оглушающая тишина, давая всем возможность свыкнуться с этой мыслью.

— Да ладно, Суга-сан слишком умный, чтобы повестись на что-то такое, — первым нарушил молчание Нишиноя.

— Так, ладно, с вас достаточно, — Коуши слишком быстро подорвался со своего места, пытаясь выхватить свой телефон из рук капитана.

— А! А! — протестует Савамура. — Я думаю, зачитать последнее сообщение будет справедливо.

— О, тебе правда не нужно.

— Суга отвечает: "Пригласи меня на ужин сперва", — Кей чувствует, как взлетают вверх его брови от удивления. Он даже слышит как поражённо вздыхает Хината. — Подождите, секунду, ребята, это ещё не всё, потому что, о Боги, наш невинный, дорогой вице-капитан добавляет... подмигивание в ответ. 

— Чего?! — все моментально повернулись в сторону стремительно краснеющего Суги, который таки выхватил свой телефон из чужих рук. 

— Ты даже не представляешь, насколько пожалеешь об этом, — Сугавара выглядит действительно устрашающе, и Тсукишима очень рад, что не сидит на месте капитана.

— Стоило того. Кто следующий? 

— Танака-сан! — громко объявил Ноя, указывая на того пальцем, будто бросая вызов.

— Я ничего не боюсь! — в тон ему отвечает Танака, порыкивая и напрягая мышцы. — Действие! — Никто не был удивлён.

— Спорим ты не сможешь... поцеловать... Ямагучи!

Все повернули головы в сторону Тадаши настолько быстро, что Тсукишима мог буквально почувствовать боль в шее, будто бы он сам потянул мышцу. Ямагучи просто замер, напоминая статую Будды. 

— Да л-легко! — Танака выпячивает грудь, пытаясь выглядеть храбро. Он никогда не посмел бы отказать от вызова, особенно от вызова, брошенного Нишиноей. — Вперёд, Ямагучи! Считай, что ты счастливчик! Не каждому выпадает шанс поцеловать такого красавчика, как я! 

Он потянулся к Тадаши, заключая его лицо в ладони, и достаточно настойчиво впечатался в его губы. Когда он отстранился с мокрым причмокивающим звуком, Ямагучи был настолько красным, что Кей мог буквально видеть выделяющиеся на фоне его, Тадаши, лица, веснушки. Тсукишиме действительно интересно, понял ли его невинный, чистый лучший друг, что натворил их бестактный семпай.

Кей шокировано моргнул, когда спустя несколько мгновений Ямагучи резко дёрнулся и ударил Танаку прямо по лицу. Последний удивлённо поднял свою руку к щеке, где уже начал появляться след от ладони Тадаши. Тсукишиме действительно интересно, понял ли их бестактный семпай, что он натворил.

— О мой!.. Мне так жаль! Извините! — вскрикнул Ямагучи, не забывая при этом низко поклониться. 

— Всё в порядке! Всё хорошо, — старшие стали успокаивать его, пытаясь не заставить разнервничаться ещё больше(он чуть ли не плакал, чёрт).

— Отличный был замах, — произнёс Тсукишима, наслаждаясь хаосом вокруг.

— Вызовите кто-нибудь Тсукишиму, он выглядит слишком самодовольно, — проворчал Кагеяма.

— Правда или действие, Тсукишима? — дерзко спросил Танака, позабыв о своей травме, как только появилась перспектива публичного унижения хмурого первогодки.

— Действие, — без промедления ответил тот. Он отлично понимал правила. Унижение в этой ужасающей игре было нормой, задушевные разговоры — нет.

Наступила оглушающая пауза, никто не смел сдвинуться хотя бы на сантиметр вперёд, чтобы предложить пари. Кей спокойно ждал, ухмыляясь. Ему было любопытно, был ли здесь хоть кто-нибудь достаточно смелый, чтобы бросить ему по-настоящему стыдный вызов и рискнуть получить возмездие, подобное смертельному приговору, в ответ.

Внезапно Ямагучи повторил его усмешку, и Кей почувствовал, что его собственная медленно стирается с лица. Тадаши видимо, тоже пережив свой недавний(первый) поцелуй, проникся идеей немного унизить своего старого друга. 

— Отправь селфи без майки своему последнему контакту, — огласил он ко всеобщему удивлению, вновь поднимая неловкую тишину в комнате. 

— Какого чёрта, Ямагучи? — ошеломлённо произнёс Тсукишима.

— Прости, тебе хочется прогуляться? — спросил тот невинно, но Кей точно видел опасный проблеск в его глазах.

— В любом случае я просто отправлю это кому-то из вас, скорее всего тебе, — аргументировал Тсукишима, пытаясь смягчить вызов, чтобы не снимать одежду. 

— О, ты не понял, — блеск в глазах Тадаши выглядел по-настоящему дьявольским. — Не тому, которому ты написал последний раз. Тот, который добавил последним.

Тсукишима почувствовал лёгкую дрожь по всему телу и холодный пот, стекающий вниз по шее. Было только два человека, которые подходили под условия, и он, если честно, не знал кому из них отправить, обнажёнку будет худшим вариантом. 

— И кто же это? — заинтересованно спросил Суга. Он буквально оживился на глазах, когда внимание с его неловкой переписки перешло к другой жертве.

Кей вытащил из кармана свой телефон и открыл контакты, сразу заходя в секцию с недавними номерами, а затем проклиная само существование этого человека и нахождение его имени в начале списка. 

— Блять, — выругался он, не волнуясь даже о присутствии старших рядом, буквально в паре метров от него. 

— Ну, кто? — поинтересовался Ямагучи, очевидно догадываясь о вариантах ещё даже до заключения пари. 

— Куроо-сан.

Комната наполнилась смехом, добрая половина команды то ли сожалела участи Тсукишимы, то ли просто злорадствовала над негодующим парнем. 

— Так что? Сделаешь это или струсил? — спросил Танака.

— Уже слишком поздно, чтобы выбрать правду? — ответил Кей, наступая на горло своей гордости.

Рюуноске не ответил, лишь издал звук напоминающий кудахтанье, и остальная часть команды(кроме Кагеямы и Дайчи, вот спасибо) почти моментально подключилась. Тсукишима посмотрел на Эношиту в поисках поддержки, но тот лишь пожал плечами, предатель. 

Разочарованный, чувствуя давление остальных, он сдался.

— Ладно! Я сделаю! — пробурчал Кей, стягивая пижамную майку через голову. Он не хотел встречаться взглядом хоть с кем-нибудь, поэтому просто сфокусировался на включении камеры. Он поднял телефон на уровень глаз, аккуратно удерживая его в одном положении так, чтобы не показать чересчур много, но дать ясно понять, что он без майки(не хочет же он быть обвинённым в несоблюдении условий пари). Чувствуя себя нелепо, он неуверенно поднял вторую руку, складывая пальцы в знак мира, и сделал фото. 

— Это самый агрессивный знак мира, который я когда-либо видел в своей жизни, — неловко сказал Хината.

— Заткнись, — Тсукишима отправил сообщение, погасив экран так быстро, как только мог, лишь бы не видеть чёртово сообщение, и положил телефон экраном вниз. — Готово, я отправил, чёртовы мазохисты, — Он агрессивно натянул майку и посмотрел на своего предполагаемого лучшего друга. 

Когда Хината пытался узнать у Дайчи, нравится ли кто-нибудь капитану(тот пробормотал что-то несвязанное в ответ), телефон Кея издал звук оповещения. Все резко замолчали и повернулись в его сторону. 

— Не смотрите на меня так, — Тсукишима попытался сжаться в размере, насколько это было возможно.

— Ты разве не хочешь проверить, кто это? — поинтересовался Асахи.

— Давай, не держи интригу! — воскликнул Нишиноя.

— Это может быть даже не он. Сейчас три часа утра, все скорее всего спят. Должно быть это просто твиттер или что-то такое, — начал защищаться Тсукишима, используя подозрительно огромное количество слов из-за нервов и ругая себя за такую очевидную улику. — Да даже в таком случае, если это всё-таки он, то я не обязан рассказывать вам, что он ответил, извращенцы. 

— Так не интересно, Тсукки! — проворчал кто-то, но Кей не успел заметить кто, отвлекаясь на свой телефон. 

Это было новое сообщение... от Куроо.

"Я весь во внимании", — было сказано там. И последующий текст: "Хотя, я всё еще не уверен, приемлемо ли принимать обнажёнку от первогодки". 

"Завались нахуй", — яростно напечатал Кей в ответ. Его смущение преодолевало любые рамки вежливости, какую-либо он мог бы испытывать к старшему. — "Это не обнажёнка, там нет только майки! И это просто идиотское пари".

Ответ пришёл моментально: "Вы, воронята, играете в правду или действие без нас?! — Куроо правильно понял, — Подождите, мы скоро будем у вас!"

— Эм, ребят, — подал голос Тсукишима, опять прерывая попытки Хинаты узнать имя человека, завоевавшего сердце их капитана, — кажется, у нас скоро будут гости. 

— Гости? — нервно переспросил Асахи.

— Я понятия не имею, он просто сказал: "Мы скоро будем у вас".

— Так это всё-таки был Куроо-сан. 

— З-замолчи, — Кей запнулся на слове, когда его телефон напомнил ему о себе снова. Новое сообщение, в этот раз с прикреплённым фото. 

"Мы уже в пути, но сперва, я подумал, будет честно ответить услугой на услугу".

Он отправил Тсукишиме селфи. Куроо бессовестно усмехался в камеру, без рубашки. В отличие от Кея, ему не было неловко, выставляя напоказ своё тело и демонстрируя пресс, хорошо освещённый вспышкой камеры. Перед тем, как Тсукишима осознал, что он сделал, фотография уже была сохранена в галерею. Затем он положил телефон себе на бедро экраном вниз, смущаясь смотреть в ту сторону.

— Что-то не..? — спросил Савамура, пытаясь отвлечь его от копания в своих беспорядочных мыслях. Однако не успел он закончить предложение, его прервал громкий голос за дверью, в холле. 

— Хей, хей, хей!! — шумно поприветствовал всех Бокуто, войдя в комнату. — Слышал, здесь вечеринка! 

— Не уверен на счёт вечеринки, но мы не против компании, — приветливо сказал Суга, как только Фукуродани и Некома столпились внутри, находясь в разных состояниях(от осмысливших ситуацию до только что проснувшихся). Кенма почти спал на ходу, играя во что-то на девайсе в руках. У Льва всё еще был виден след от подушки, но он просто отказался остаться в стороне, потому и был здесь. Тсукишима целенаправленно не стал искать в толпе Куроо. 

— У нас есть закуски, — спокойно сказал Акааши, держа в руке пакет, очевидно пришедший сюда из-за успокаивать Бокуто. 

Закусок хватило на всех, и круг стал больше, чтобы освободить место для новых участников. Кенма и Лев сели около Хинаты и Кагеямы, Бокуто и Акааши в итоге оказались с Сугой и Асахи. И, конечно же, Куроо сел прямо рядом с Кеем. 

Нет, это не совсем подходящая формулировка. Он сел прямо за ним и обернул руки вокруг его, Тсукишимы, талии, будто пытался посадить к себе на колени. Кей напрягся и попытался выбраться из неловких(кому как) объятий. 

— Вот и мой тайный поклонник, — промурлыкал Куроо, как тигр, прямо на ухо блондину. Он мог буквально почувствовать тёплое дыхание у себя на шее. 

— Куроо-сан, — и, чёрт, это звучало почти жалобно. Тсукишима не знал как правильно выразить своё недовольство, не говоря уже о том, чтобы звучать уверенно или выбраться на свободу. 

— Как тебе картинка? — Тетсуро прошептал достаточно тихо, чтобы никто в комнате их не услышал. Кей очень не вовремя вспомнил о твёрдых мускулах, прячущихся под чужой толстовкой, пресс, к которому его прижимали со спины, и понял, что начал расслабляться в чужих руках, почти против своей воли. 

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спросил Тсукишима, позволяя себе поудобнее устроиться, чтобы было комфортно им обоим. В конце концов он просто расслабился между чужих колен, позволяя себе опереться спиной на Куроо, будто тот мягкое, тёплое кресло. Тот, в свою очередь, положил подбородок на плечо Кея.

— Потому что я решил, что мне нравится заставлять тебя краснеть, Тсукки.

И Тсукишима был полностью уверен в том, что покраснел, ему достаточно одного взгляда на Ямагучи, чтобы убедиться в этом. Он хмуро перевёл взгляд на Хинату, Танаку и Нишиною, которые пытались подавить смех, скрывая своё веселье. По факту, каждый в этой чёртовой комнате(в обязательном порядке его команда) наслаждался его принудительными объятиями чуть больше положенного. Только Кагеяма выглядел равнодушно, и единственный раз в жизни Тсукишима рад, что голова этого придурка забита только волейболом. 

— Что мы успели пропустить? — спросил парень с ёжиком, чем-то напоминающим стрижку Танаки, по мнению Кея. Тсукишима был очень благодарен, что молчание было нарушено, и все наконец перестали пялиться в их с Куроо сторону. 

— Мы как раз пытались выбить из Дайчи признание, что ему нравится капитан волейбольной команды у девчонок, — доложил Коуши.

— Это не так! — начал настаивать Савамура. — Я просто восхищаюсь ею как личностью!

— О-о-о-о-о-о, — вся компания понимающе закивала головами, и Кей смог спокойно выдохнуть, когда внимание с него полностью переключилось на игру. 

— Ладно, тогда давай напомним всем о флирте с Ойкавой? — фыркнул капитан в сторону Суги, моментально заливающегося розовым цветом.

— Тот Ойкава, который капитан Сейджо? — подал голос Акааши. — У нас был тренировочный матч, может два. Он кажется...

— Ненормальным! — вскрикнул Бокуто, — Мы знаем, что говорим, Суга-сан, не суй яйца в огонь.

— Эй! И кто тут ещё ненормальный? Ты в зеркало смотрел? И нельзя говорить такое людям! — ругается Акааши, давая Бокуто затрещину, попутно пытаясь извиниться перед Коуши, прячущим лицо в ладонях. 

— Танака поцеловал Ямагучи! — выкрикнул Хината, вклиниваясь в беспорядок. 

— Чувак, ну ты и красавчик! — одобрительно воскликнул парень с ёжиком, давая Рюуноске пять. Волна смеха прокатилась по помещению. 

Когда неловкость была полностью разрушена, игра вновь стала набирать обороты. Тсукишима пытался сделать всё, чтобы стать ещё меньше и надеялся, что никто больше не вызовет его на какое-нибудь глупое действие, или хуже, вывернет это в его с Куроо сторону. 

Последний никак не помогал забыть о своём же присутствии, он буквально делал это невозможным, Тсукишима постоянно слышит его хриплый смех прямо рядом с ухом и чувствует, как чужие пальцы вырисовывают круги в районе его живота. Это действовало успокаивающе, отделяя его от хаоса, что творился вокруг. Медленно, но Тсукишима понял, что через силу пытается держать глаза открытыми. 

Куроо просто слишком сильно прижимался к нему со спины, поддерживая лежащего на нём Тсукишиму. Борясь с сонливостью, Кей чувствовал своё учащающееся дыхание. 

— Мегане-кун, — позвал Бокуто, на секунду возвращая Кея в реальность. Тсукишима попытался открыть глаза, но ему не хватало сил даже на это. — Мегане-кун, правда или действие?

— Похоже, он уже уснул, — Куроо ответил за него. И Кей чувствовал спиной, вибрацию от его голоса. Тсукишима хотел было ответить, чтобы дать понять, он не спит, но он просто не смог преобразовать свои мысли в осмысленные действия. Вместо этого он пробормотал что-то невнятное и ближе прижался к старшему, утыкаясь носом в его шею. 

— Да ладно, серьёзно? Это не круто. Разбуди его! 

— Брось, дай ему отдохнуть. Наш маленький воронёнок хорошо потрудился, он заслужил крепкий сон. 

— Ты очень заботишься о нашем новичке, Куроо-сан, — заметил Дайчи(звуча как чересчур опекающий папа-медведь). Если бы Кей мог открыть глаза, он бы смущённо недовольно посмотрел на капитана. 

— Мои намерения абсолютно чисты, — заверил его Тетсуро, хотя это прозвучало совсем не невинно(но это скорее всего просто его обычный голос). — Он очень достойно играл всю прошлую неделю и, если бы у него было больше уверенности и он получал бы больше удовольствия от игры, он стал бы куда опаснее. К тому же...

Голос Куроо постепенно затих, становясь приглушённым, звуча будто из-под тёплых одеял или из-под толщи воды. Тсукишима позволил ему обнять себя ещё крепче, проваливаясь в тепло, окружающее его. Последнее, что он запомнил перед тем, как полностью провалиться в сон, ощущение, будто кто-то аккуратно снимает с него очки. 

Когда он просыпается на следующее утро, остальных двух команд уже не было(скорее всего они просто вернулись к себе, чтобы не тревожить тренеров и менеджеров с самого утра), а его собственная команда была разбросана по всей комнате, лежа во всех возможных позах, иногда похрапывая. С весельем он заметил, что Хината почти лежит на Кагеяме, используя его как подушку(компрометирующее фото он сделает чуть позже).

Тсукишима потянулся к своему телефону, чтобы проверить время и заметил новое входящее сообщение от Куроо. Нахмурившись, Кей стыдливо прокручивал в голове события этой ночи, слегка краснея. Нервничая, он поспешно открыл диалог, чтобы прочитать текст. Будет лучше встретить всё лицом к лицу как можно быстрее, если там есть что-нибудь смущающее. 

К тексту была прикреплена фотография, естественно с Куроо на ней. Он ухмылялся, гордо сидя с очками Кея на носу, аккуратно держа самого спящего Тсукишиму у себя в руках.

И подпись: "Я держу в заложниках твои очки. Тебе бы лучше найти меня, прежде, чем вы, воронята, улетите домой."

Тсукишима огляделся настолько, насколько это было возможно, даже провёл руками поблизости, но их действительно рядом не было. Он яростно стал печатать ответ:

"Как, чёрт возьми, я должен тебя искать, если я не вижу, придурок?"


End file.
